


Raidou Kuzunoha and the Detective Prince

by AyVee



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee/pseuds/AyVee
Summary: Two detectives from different eras who have experienced different abnormal things. They meet in Tokyo sometime in the late 2010s and exchange stories with each other over the course of around a week. A mutual respect is born as the week progresses and the younger of the two realizes how much could have changed were her senior not around.Updates whenever I can get around to it.





	1. Chapter 1

Raidou Kuzunoha is one of Japan’s most famous fictional detectives and perhaps one of Japan’s most famous fictional characters period. He has a plethora of movies, TV shows, and books about him that have been created throughout the decades since his inception in the early 1960s. There have even been video games made about some of his exploits in the beginning of his journey as protector of the Capital in the 1940s with his trusted allies. Armed with a revolver, a katana, and special tubes to summon demons, he fought solely on the side of justice and always solved the case even when the odds seemed to be against him. Although his popularity has waned in recent years, he’s still treated with respect by casual readers and detective enthusiasts alike.

Over the years, there have been rumors that all of the works about Raidou’s life were genuine rather than mere fiction. That dangerous demons roamed Japan and terrorized the people, that there was a mad scientist who lived under a pawn shop that could play God by combining such demons to create new life, among other things of that nature. Rumors that Raidou saved not only Japan but the entire world several times over thanks to his quick wits, iron will, and steady hands. And while there was an actual school by the name of Yumizuki High within Tokyo, it had no records of such a student who matched Raidou’s understandably poor grades due to having to fulfill his duties. Thus, these rumors remained as just that: Rumors.

Naoto Shirogane came to this conclusion well before she finished her first book about Raidou Kuzunoha. She could never believe that such fantastic events could take place on such a scale and that the absence of proof to the contrary was clear. It didn’t necessarily mean that it was truly impossible now that she had dealt with the events in Inaba and everything that came after but there still wasn’t any proof that he was real. Although he couldn’t compare to her favorite Holmes, she did find his tales engaging and there was a brief period in her childhood that she harbored a small crush over him (though she would never admit this to anyone’s face and especially not to anyone in the Investigation Team due to everyone’s ability to bag on each other playfully yet mercilessly). In fact, part of her favoring the use of revolvers aside from their practicality and ease of maintenance was that Raidou used them and used them well. She even dressed up as Raidou during one Halloween and still has the costume somewhere buried in her closet.

\---

The sun was shining brightly and there was a pleasant breeze as Naoto strolled around Tokyo’s streets, having left one of the Kirijo Group’s many branches over something involving classified business with the Shadow Operatives. After having provided some insight on said business and politely refusing yet again to join the S.O. in an official capacity, she needed some time to unwind since she would be in town for another week before she heads back to the Shirogane Estate until a case comes her way. She has been in Tokyo a few times in the past, some for work and some for visiting an associate, but she wasn’t much of a fan of big cities these days. The simplicity and quiet of Inaba had made her develop a sort of distaste of them despite the ease of which she can travel around in minutes. The only things she really enjoyed about Tokyo as of late were the restaurants and a few hobby shops.

It was shortly after she entered Harujuku that she spotted a black cat waiting at the corner of an intersection, as if it was waiting for someone or something. She wouldn’t have paid it much mind had she not noticed that it had a collar on. _Someone’s pet?_ was her first thought but then she looked closer and saw a small notebook tucked under its collar. The cat yawned as it sat there, ignoring passersby trying to catch its attention and content with looking around at its surroundings. Its ears perked when it made eye contact with her, slowly sitting up very attentively for the first time within the past few hours. She felt odd as it looked her way, like it was sizing her up. She had spent some time with Yu and the cats in front of the Dojima residence and none of them acted like the way this cat was right now.

She didn’t know whether to approach the cat or not, but it didn’t give her a chance to make a choice as it went ahead and walked up to her on its own. She kneels in front of it and checks its collar for a tag, only to find nothing but that notebook. She wisely leaves it where it is and concludes that this cat is friendly enough. She smiles and reaches her hand out to the cat as a peaceful gesture. Petting a stray isn’t a wise idea but she felt that it wouldn’t try anything.

“Ah, Gouto. There you are.”

A voice of an old man, sharp yet polite, came from behind her. She turns her head and sees him walking toward the pair. The years have been kind to him as far as his appearances despite how he sounds, his hair gray but his sideburns distinctively pointed and bent. His eyes betray a hard life, his build of someone who keeps in shape and for whom age is nothing but a number. His clothes all black but antiquated and comfortable, reminding her of fashion from the ‘40s with a matching Stetson resting on his head. He chuckles as Gouto slowly walks up to him and meows while Naoto stands up to face him properly.

“My apologies. I didn’t know this cat was with you, sir.”

“It’s fine. Gouto sometimes gets a bit impatient and wanders around. He has a habit of sneaking off to go people-watching. He usually doesn’t go too far.” He removes his hat and puts it on his chest, bowing slightly. “It’s an honor to meet the famous Naoto Shirogane. Always nice to see another detective and one so capable at that.” He chuckles once more and smiles politely at her.

“Thank you, sir. It’s quite nice to have someone react in a relatively subdued way.” She feels a little pride and smiles in return before registering what he said. Gouto sits calmly between them, looking up at Naoto like before. “You said another detective, yes? I take it you are one as well. Or perhaps you’re retired.”

“No, I’m still on the beat. Just not as much as the young ones are these days. Though ones such as yourself are a rarity. Who would have thought I’d meet someone like you here of all places? Life has a funny way of working. Then again, Tokyo’s had a bit of a history with people like us. Always something going on here that doesn’t enter the public eye.” He puts his hat back on his head and smiles a little wider while she stands there processing what he has said. “You’ve dealt with something not entirely normal, have you? Was it a god? Or a demon, perhaps?”

She was taken aback, albeit slightly. It was uncommon to have random people approach her and say nonsensical things, especially about the supernatural. As a rational individual, she didn’t really pay much mind to it as it rarely, if ever, related to her line of work. Had this conversation come up before she ever went to Inaba, she would rightfully think of him as off-kilter like the rest. Now, she wasn’t quite sure how to respond and stood in silence for a few seconds before trying to brush it off.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you mean, sir. I must have misheard you. Did you say something about gods and demons?” Her smile was a little strained, both as an act and because of already having to deal with such things on at least three separate occasions, none of which were a pleasant time aside from being with her friends.

“Ms. Shirogane, I’d like to say from one detective to another that there’s always a tell when someone’s clearly not telling the truth. You of all people ought to know that. As for how I know what gave you away…” He laughs a little and sighs. “It’s your eyes. Your right hand that you favor with your weapon of choice, too. You’ve seen some strange things that can’t be explained entirely by logic. Supernatural occurrences that most likely threatened your life. Probably a few rough nights of sleep along with that. Anyone who’s ever gone through the same can pick it up right away. I’m trying not to be presumptuous here, but you must understand that it’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone like you. A very long time.”

“Admittedly, I have gone through some… trying times. However, I would be hard-pressed to associate any of them with what you claim as supernatural. Surely you must understand the dangers posed within our mutual occupation. It’s rare for me to be ‘off,’ especially in a city as large as this thanks to such dangers.” She had to choose her words carefully as she didn’t know what his deal was or who he was affiliated with. Getting grilled on what was essentially her break wasn’t helping matters, either.

“Ah, I can believe that.” His smile slowly grows as he crosses his arms while nodding slowly. “Well, if you are speaking the truth then I suppose we’ll just have to leave it at that. My sincerest apologies if I’ve offended you in any way.” He tips his hat and starts moving to walk past her, the sounds of the bustling pedestrians dulled as her ears focus on his voice. “Though, if you are lying, I can only offer a warning. This town has a lot of problems under the surface, deeper than even the typical criminal elements. I don’t know where your… unusual encounters occurred before in your career, but Tokyo is quite a different ball game in _that_ regard. Still, I suppose you can carry yourself well if you’ve made it to today.”

With that, he walks away with Gouto following close behind him. The black cat turns his head briefly to subtly nod at her in such a way that it seems he was paying attention to their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started off normally for Naoto, this time finding herself in Shibuya for another stroll. She had been keeping yesterday’s events in the back of her mind while she enjoyed the sights, the old man having left quite an impression on her. Her train of thought was briefly interrupted when a pair of thugs stepped in front of her from a nearby alleyway. “Hey you.” Judging from their appearances, they seem to have a decade on her in age and they were certainly more built than her. This could pose a problem. “You got something we want. Mind stepping this way so we can talk it out?”

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question,” she began. “I’m simply minding my own business and would rather not resort to violence. Please step aside and I won’t have you reported to the authorities.”

“Hear that? I think she’s threatening us, Renji.” One of them holds his neck and stretches it, a loud pop being heard. The other one laughs and steps up toward her, his fists balled. “Yeah, I hear it, Riki. You must think pretty highly of yourself to talk to us that way. You damn brat.” Her brow twitches and her eyes widen just so. _Oh, that is it._

“Not as much as you may be thinking, though I imagine that’s already a difficult task for you.” The thug is taken aback and frowns deeply at her before she continues. “But I guess I’d rather be a damn brat than an old, muscle-bound fool who has to hassle young women in order to make ends meet. Perhaps if you applied your skills to something constructive, you-“ This is what she manages to get out before he takes a wide swing at her. He hits nothing but air as she quickly brings the palm of her hand up to his chin and causes him to reel back.

“You little punk!” The other man quickly comes around from the side and goes for a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. She blocks it at the last second, but it manages to push her into the alley just as the first man recovers. Her arm aches for a few seconds before she assumes a fighting stance. “You just made this a lot worse for yourself, you bitch.”

She didn’t fear them for a second and had a stun-gun in her jacket, ready for whoever made the first move. She may not have been on par with Chie or Kanji in a street fight, but she was not going to let them bring her down. Lucky for her, she didn’t have to worry so much about that.

“You know, I did give you a warning about this place but I’m pretty sure this wasn’t what I was talking about exactly.” The old man in black appears from behind the thugs, this time sporting a matching cane. “I suggest you two gentlemen leave her alone and stop this foolishness. She would take you to the cleaners before you even know it.” One of them turns to the old man, indignant as fury takes hold. “Riki, you handle her. I’m sending gramps here to a retirement home.”

The most important thing about a fight outside of a professional setting is that the first ten seconds are critical. In a professional setting, even if you lose you have a reasonably large chance of keeping your life. Outside, one small mistake means that one will taste pavement, and that would be assuming one manages to stay conscious long enough for that to register. After that, to wake up again would be a blessing. Naoto spoke the truth when she said she didn’t want to resort to violence but the man barreling down on her left her with little choice. There is no such thing as “non-lethal,” only “less lethal,” and she wished that whoever this Riki was would forgive her as she hit him dead-on with her stun-gun after he makes a few missed swings at her. It didn’t take long for him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud but by the time she dealt with him, the old man had Renji kneeling in front of him and had his cane at his throat.

“H-Hey, come on, man… I swear I’ll apologize to her, okay? I won’t do it again…” Renji was sweating bullets, clearly shaken up while holding his arms up in a surrendering gesture. His left hand was bruised and swollen, and she could see that his left cheek was the same.

“You’re right, son. You won’t.” The Stetson casted a shadow over his eyes, glaring daggers at the thug as his arm kept the cane an inch from his throat. His voice was dark and unlike how it was yesterday, as if though he was an entirely different person. “You think this way of living is any good? You think it’s fun to prey on the innocent? Next time you get caught with your pants down like this, whoever gets you next probably isn’t going to be as nice as I am.” With a sudden flick, he pulls the cane back and moves past him as he collapses from fear. Almost like he didn’t just terrify the soul out of someone, he walks up to her with a small smile. “You didn’t get hurt, right?”

“N-No, I’m fine.” She slowly catches her breath and puts her weapon away in her jacket, extending her hand with a nervous smile. “Thank you for the assist. I realize now that I didn’t ask for your name. My apologies for being rude.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Leaving you with what I said yesterday, you wouldn’t have remembered the name of an old coot like me.” He takes her hand and gives her a firm, yet polite, handshake. “Anyway, I doubt you’d believe me if I told you. But something tells me you’re the type who’s going to press me no matter what, so I’m going to tell you anyway. You aren’t going to laugh or nothing, right?”

“I wouldn’t dare. Especially since you went so far out of your way to help me.”

“Very well then. I’m holding you to it, Ms. Shirogane.” He takes his hat off and looks her in the eyes, speaking in such a clear tone that she would not be able to mistake what came out of his mouth next. “I’m Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Though the setting’s changed with the times, I’m still doing my job as a protector.”


	3. Chapter 3

After having stopped at a nearby diner, Naoto was coming up with lots of questions in her head. She barely paid much attention to the coffee she had ordered and has been looking at the man claiming to be Raidou eat a steak. His calm expression was back on his face and she could see for herself that he has remarkably good table manners. He briefly looks up at her while swallowing a piece and pats his mouth with his napkin. “You know, your coffee’s going to get cold and then it’s not going to taste as good. Unless you like it like that.”

“I don’t,” Naoto began before realizing she still didn’t know what to say and simply took a sip from her cup. It had gone only a little cold, still salvageable. It took her a minute to figure out what her first question would be. As if he knew, he stopped eating and looked expectantly at her. “So, you claim to be Raidou Kuzunoha. Someone less skeptical would have accepted the way you fought back there to be proof enough, but do you have anything more?”

He chuckles and sets his utensils down, resting his chin on his hand. “What, that and the sideburns aren’t enough? Or Gouto, either?”

“Honestly, no. For all I know, you could just be a highly-skilled cosplayer.”

Raidou gave it some thought with a slight frown before straightening his expression. “A cosplayer? Me? At this age?”

“It’s not entirely out of the ordinary. Fans like that come in many variations.”

“I suppose that’s a reasonable argument. I’ve seen my fair share of old men into things like this.” He reclines in his seat and scratches his head. “What would you be willing to accept as proof here? I mean, we could go on all day about me being a fake or what have you. No sense in producing anything if I’m going to get shut down here.”

“You make a fair point. Still, to have someone claim to be Raidou-“

“I am,” he pointedly interrupts.

“…Would be something I can’t just accept on its face. Do you have anything substantial to present to me without having to take me somewhere? If you’re being honest, you won’t have any difficulties with my request.”

“Alright then. I can see you’re as cautious as I’ve heard and with good reason. Gouto. I know you’re there. Mind giving me a hand?”

The green-eyed cat comes up to their table and takes a seat next to Raidou. One of the waitstaff spots Gouto and silently falls in love with him, wishing that he could take a picture of the most perfect cat he has ever seen before being forced back to work.

“What will this prove?”

“Well, if you’re as big a fan as you seem, you would know that Gouto isn’t just an ordinary cat. You would also know about the notebook he keeps in his collar.”

Gouto turns his head and lets out a low meow at Raidou, a clear look of displeasure on his little face.

“Come on, she won’t budge and rightfully so. Just humor an old man here.” Raidou lets out a wry chuckle and turns his head to Naoto. “Do you have a pen on your person?”

She nods and produces a pen from her coat, setting it on the table. “Are you going to make him write something?”

Raidou takes the notebook out of Gouto’s collar and sets it flat on the table, earning another low meow. “It’ll just take a second. Now, someone could still doubt me by saying something like how I trained him to write some sentences to impress people. That would be a bit ridiculous just saying it, let alone believing it.” He takes the pen and brings it to Gouto’s mouth. “But he’s been paying attention to everything we’ve been talking about and he can prove it. Gouto?”

Gouto looks at the two of them before focusing on the notebook, the earlier displeasure on his face having faded. He takes a second to adjust the pen in his mouth and brings it to the fresh sheet, tilting his head and moving his jaw fluidly while writing out a proper sentence. His penmanship was far better than she expected from a cat, even better than some people she’s known, with no wasted movements or any mistakes. It was perhaps the most fascinating 5 seconds of her life. Raidou, on the other hand, frowned once he registered what Gouto wrote. “Bit rude, don’t you think?” Naoto notices she only paid attention to the action rather than the content and reads Gouto’s sentence.

“He still refuses to eat bananas because of the King Abaddon case.”

Naoto very much did not laugh with all her might, her face not even nearly as stoic as she would have liked as Raidou shot a glare her way. Gouto looked on at the old man, very pleased with the result before deftly capping the pen and returning it to her across the table.

“Right, right, we had our fun here.” Raidou took a long, deep breath and let it roll off his back before addressing her in a more serious tone. Naoto composed herself as quickly as she could and barely let out a soft chuckle. “So, is that proof enough?”

“That will have to suffice for now. Thank you.” She puts her pen back in her coat pocket before continuing. “I have a few more questions for you, but I imagine you’d like to finish your meal. Take as long as you need to.” She starts at her coffee again, still trying to wipe that smile off her face as she watches her senior eat with significantly less enthusiasm than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had to deal with school and a lot of different life situations that are not going to be shared here for various reasons. Anyway, this will be updating like once every few days until I have to go back to school; may even be finished by the end of my break in mid-January. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

After the duo quit the diner, they make their way to a nearby park to walk off their meals. At Raidou’s request, Naoto has been telling him of her tales in Inaba and how she came to gain her power. She spoke of her friends and how they helped her with her Shadow, and how her friends took some time to help her find the spark of joy she felt from being a detective as they pursued the culprit. As she talked and talked, she felt a small feeling of nostalgia come over her, even with the ribbing between friends and rather unfortunate situations that no one wanted to talk about like the Culture Festival. He was sympathetic toward things like that, himself no stranger to slip-ups and other equally terrible things that never made it to print in the many books about him (as he made damn certain of). They took a seat on a nearby bench to take in the scenery, she thought about the first time Yu had to depart from Inaba and told Raidou about it.

“I knew it was nothing to really get broken up about, seeing as how my work would let me visit him should a case be within a reasonable distance. It didn’t make it any easier to say farewell to him, though. The others cried a lot that day and I wasn’t an exception, but we wiped our tears and decided to carry on as best as we could. I threw myself at my work again to distract myself from the whole thing, but we stayed in touch. We quickly found out that just because Izanami was down, it didn’t mean that our troubles suddenly disappeared.”

“And that’s when you lot met up with Ms. Kirijo and her friends, right?”

“Yes. It happened during Yu’s first return to Inaba during Golden Week that year and it was quite… Trying. As before during the murder case, I nearly met my end a few times. One occurrence still chills me to the bone just thinking about it and were it not for someone stepping in, that would have been the end of it. Although, now that I’m thinking about it, I haven’t had instances like that outside of the supernatural. The culprits I deal with usually don’t do anything to endanger my colleagues or I, and even those who do attempt something are brought down swiftly before being carried away.”

“Well, it’s not as if though a human is any less dangerous than a demon or a shadow. No matter what it may be, anything can surprise you in this line of work so don’t go slacking off.” Raidou pulls his sleeve back and checks his wristwatch, nodding to himself as he pulls it back into place. “I’ve got a few more hours to allow before I have to phone my wife. Hm?” He turns his head to see a very interested Naoto, her legs crossed and her chin resting on her hand. “What? Oh, yeah. I guess all those books and movies never got that far, huh?” He reaches into his coat and pulls out his wallet, letting a long string of photos unfurl.

From top to bottom, the photos show Raidou throughout the years with his friends: Shouhei Narumi, owner of the Narumi Detective Agency and designated guardian of Raidou before quietly retiring; Tae “Kichou” Asakura, the ace reporter for the Capital Daily before going to achieve substantial success as a feminist writer; and Dr. Victor, Raidou’s scientifically-inclined ally whose photo is the only proof Naoto has ever seen that he has actually existed. As the photos go on, she notices a woman who looks about Raidou’s age. Her striking blue eyes draw her attention right away as he smiles happily.

“That would be Nagi. As in, Geirin Kuzunoha the 18th. She is the most wonderful woman, let me tell you.” He points to a photo of the pair in front of a garden dressed in wedding attire. “That was back in ’47 and we just closed a case a few months back involving a rouge summoner in a nearby town. We were planning on it for a while and almost had to call it off, but I didn’t want to disappoint her. Nothing major, all told, but I wasn’t taking any chances.”

“I recall reading about something similar in one of the manga adaptations. You know, the one where you-“

“Got riddled with holes by Futsunushi, yes. That was a pretty unpleasant experience, I’ll have you know.” He laughs it off and coughs a bit. “I still have a scar left over by one of those wounds that just didn’t go away. That situation was the first time I could confirm for myself that Nagi had a crush on me. I think the manga may have overdone the reaction on her part when I praised her the following day, but… Oh well. I’m just glad I didn’t push daisies then and there.”

“I concur,” Naoto said with a smile. “There’s one more thing I’d like to ask since we’re on this topic. Who was the first one to ask the question?”

At this, Raidou sat in silence and could only tip his hat to cover his eyes. Naoto knew that kind of gesture all too well and the slow emergence of red on his cheeks was impossible to ignore. “That… Well… As much as I’d like to say it was me…”

“Ah, I see. No need to elaborate further.” Naoto couldn’t help but giggle at seeing him react like this, especially with him pulling the brim further over his face.

“Hey, lay off, would ya?” He grumbles to himself as he moves his hat back in place, an exasperated look in his eyes. “Besides, I’d have beat her to the punch, but she had a hell of a teacher in Geirin the 17th. She saw it coming a day earlier than I planned and… Well, you can imagine.” He groans as he reclines against the bench, looking at the park in front of them.

“She sounds like a remarkable woman.”

“The most.” He turns his gaze toward her. “How about you? Any luck in the romance department?”

At that, Naoto sighed and joined him in reclining against the bench. “I believed I did. Well, with two people. You recall Yu and Kanji, yes? For a time, I dated Kanji while we still attended Yasogami and it was fine, but… Things happened when it came time to graduate and we cordially broke it off. And as for Yu… It’s complicated.”

“Say no more.”

“Mhm. So, for now, I’m focused more on my work than anything romantic. I’m still young, so perhaps I’ll enter the dating scene again. But that probably won’t be for a long time.” She came to terms with this a long time ago and being able to tell it to anyone aside from her Grampa brought some sort of relief.

“You still got your whole life ahead of ya, so I wouldn’t worry about it one bit. Hell, I know you can do anything you set your mind to given enough time. If romance just ain’t for you in the end and you’re okay with that? Then that’s that.” He gently pats her shoulder. “Besides, you can always just say you’re married to the job if someone bothers you about it.”

They both laugh for a while at that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Naoto finds herself at the front steps of a church after Raidou directed her via text to “introduce you to an old acquaintance.” She wasn’t a particularly religious person (and it’s not like atheism made any sense to her now based on everything she’s seen up to this point), so it was an environment she felt out of place in. None of her cases brought her anywhere near one, either. She checked her phone to make sure the time was correct when she felt something change around her. A presence that could only be described as something that is not of this world. Something dangerous, more than anything she’s ever faced before.

Her head swiveled to see a mere man, blonde and well-dressed while carrying a light brown briefcase. Foreigners weren’t exactly a rarity in this town, let alone this country, but his presence was unforgettable. She didn’t recall seeing him when she arrived, and the surrounding area was quiet enough that she most definitely would have heard him coming. She could feel her hairs standing on end and she didn’t understand why. The man checks his watch and let out a wry laugh, his voice sounding like something from the heavens and yet not. “One would think from all the times he’s told me to not mess around, he would mind his own advice and not be late.” When his gaze turned toward her, she felt a sudden urge to reach into her coat and pull out her revolver. The same that she wasn’t carrying with her at this time and already knew that she left at home. “It’s not polite to stare, miss. Though I suppose you couldn’t help yourself.” He removes his hat and cordially bows at her. At this, she slowly recognized that he bore no ill will, but she kept her guard up all the same. “Also, I wouldn’t worry about how you’re feeling right now. Just about everyone who isn’t him gets like that the first time.”

She had to take a few breaths to steady herself before she replied. “You must be the one who Kuzunoha was meaning to introduce to me. Might I ask your relationship with him?”

He smiles and adjusts his tie, looking rather pleased with himself. “I’m the one who saw a spark of potential in Raidou. The potential to bring great change in this world. He is also one of the only mortals to have bested me in combat when I didn’t hold back, thanks to his leadership of his demons. You may call me Louis.” He extends his hand to her as he steps forward, the same smile still plastered on his smug face. She cautiously takes it and the two briefly shake before he lets go. “Now that I’ve gotten a better look at you, I’d say you faced your ordeal just a few years ago, correct?”

“You seem like you already know the answer to that if you are who you say you are. Someone like you wouldn’t have let something like that slip.” Now that she was no longer fearing for her safety, she felt her heart no longer racing in her chest. “Not to mention that he would have told you if he asked. But to answer your question: Yes, it was when I was still in high school.”

“Ah, just like him. Although in his case, it was nonstop for him. Almost nearly dropped out of Yumizuki had the Japanese government not stepped in on his behalf to help cover up his actions. It comes with the job. How is your education going, Ms. Shirogane?” He drops the smug look on his face and appears to be asking genuinely.

“It’s going fine. My circumstances being what they are, I can’t take on as much as I want to get through it as quickly and efficiently as possible. I don’t mind that much since I still get to do what I like.” Naoto has always been a studious person even in her youth, her grades always near the top of her class without fail. Even with her shadowing detectives growing up in preparation to become a proper one herself, she never blew off an assignment no matter how much she might have disliked it. Louis appears to be satisfied with her answer and nods in acknowledgement.

“You’re more interesting than he led on. There’s been no shortage of people like you, especially in recent years. I have to say that this world is wonderful.” He straightens his tie again before moving his arm to check his watch. “I think he’s going to be here any minute now, so I’ll get right to the point. Tell me, how does your power manifest itself?” His gaze meets hers and she flinches, the look in his eyes more serious than before. “I’ve always been fond of humans, you see. It’s another reason among many for why He doesn’t care much for my presence these days. But ever since that bout with Raidou, I’ve noticed something: Why hasn’t He made a move yet? You’d think that now that humanity has progressed enough and accomplished so much in so short a time, something would have happened by now and that clearly hasn’t been the case. Instead, a lot of lesser beings have tried their hand at making this world bend to their will and have been struck down every time.” His brow furrows at the thought of it. Someone like Izanami, a mere lesser being to him?

“…Considering the circumstances, wouldn’t it be better that such a thing hasn’t happened? Sure, there have been a few incidents, but it’s been relatively peaceful compared to what you’re suggesting.”

“Oh, believe me, it is. In fact, even people as capable as you would find it difficult to survive in such situations. The power of Persona could help you last, but against literal hordes of demons? Well…” He begins to pace around in front of the church steps, the tone of his voice becoming somewhat excited in a way that did not fit the proper image he gave off earlier. “I suppose in the chaos, the circumstances could change and allow you to manifest your power openly rather than in the TV World. But we just don’t know if that would be the case since none of those weaklings could get a proper footing in this world. Actually, that’s not entirely true in one specific case, but considering how he was foiled by humans in the end, I stand by what I said. Anyway, the reason Raidou invited you here today was not only to meet me as an old friend of his. It was to-“

“Don’t just spoil the surprise, Louis. Where’s your sense of tact, man?”

The pair turn their heads to see Raidou approach them, the same stern expression on his face as expected. In one hand was not his cane but a sword resting in a worn-out black sheath. In the other, an equally worn leather box.

“I hope that Louis didn’t talk your ear off like he usually does. When he gets going, it’s a real pain in the neck to get him to stop.” Louis lost his smile for a brief moment, feigning his feeling being hurt. As Naoto looks at the box, he addresses it right away. “Let me ask you a question. Did you bring your gun today?”

“No, I didn’t think I would be needing it. I don’t tend to carry it with me unless I’m working a case. Is this not going to be a typical outing, Kuzunoha?”

“Got it in one. I’m just going to make it clear right now and say that your life is in capable hands. If not for me, Louis will see to it considering he still owes me. Right, Louis?” Louis nods in response and checks his watch as if he’s pretending to not pay attention to the conversation. “Right. As I said, you’ve got nothing to worry about as long as you’re mindful and that you’re as good as I’ve heard. Here, take this.” He hands over the box to her, with her opening it right away. Her eyes widen as she sees what’s inside.

“This is…”

“Yeah, it is. You’re probably a better shot than I am these days and I haven’t used it in years. Still made sure to maintain it, at least. Consider it a gift.”

She carefully removes the revolver from the leather box, examining it all over in disbelief. She could see that Raidou was true to his word: the grip was slightly worn out from use, but everything else was in remarkably good shape. It felt right in her hands. Never in her life did she think she would be holding a piece of history like this. And now she was expected to fight with it.

“That piece of work served me well. Victor made a big breakthrough and came up with a way to create an endless supply of bullets using a person’s magnetite. In other words, as long as you’ve got the energy for it, you can shoot as much as you want. Enough shots can stop a demon dead in its tracks and a bit more will just make it dead period. You could probably boost it further with your Persona’s power, but that’s entirely up to you.” He stops when he realizes that she’s still looking at the weapon in awe. “You, uh… You catch all that?”

“I did.” She puts the revolver back inside the box, a big smile on her face. “Sorry, it’s just very surprising to have this in my hands. Back to the matter at hand. Do you need my assistance with a case of yours, Kuzunoha?”

“Something like that. More like, a witness aside from old Louis here. Considering all the things you’ve seen so far, I want to ask one more thing.”

“Go right ahead.” She wondered what it was that could possibly catch her off-guard.

“You ever think about how things would turn out if something happened at a critical moment in time? Not strictly just for you, but for humanity?”

“I don’t dwell on that sort of thing for long, but I have done so from time to time. Why do you ask?” She had a feeling that she would be using her new revolver sooner rather than later. Raidou exchanges glances with Louis before looking back at her, confirming her feeling before he spoke once again.

“I’m going to show you how good we have it now compared to how it could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took me so long to come back to this, aside from the obvious if you've been paying any sort of attention to the news, is that I've been having some difficulties with school in regards to the bureaucratic aspect of it. If you're someone who is not in college yet and is planning to attend, know this: You need to stay on the asses of the staff in charge of handling your paperwork or else you are going to be very, very sorry later on.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, it’s just a matter of keeping up with it in order to maintain it?”

“Yes. As you might recall my telling of it, Artemisia isn’t the first Persona I wielded. Its previous form was Penthesilea and it changed upon experiencing significant personal growth. It’s something most Persona users tend to go through in one way or another. But just because you’ve experienced that growth doesn’t mean you can let up.”

“That explains why my friends and I were using the base forms of our Personae. Without an enemy to fight and with the newfound peace, they regressed. And with how quickly things escalated, we didn’t have enough time to bring them back to their full potential.”

“Hm. If what I saw from you was a regression, I wouldn’t ever want to face you in your prime. Related to that…”

“I’m afraid my answer is unchanged, Ms. Kirijo. I’ll have to take my leave for now. I’m on standby for the duration of my stay here in Tokyo and I’m a detective first and foremost.”

“Fine by me. I’ll see you again a few months from now. Take care, Shirogane.”

“You as well.”

\---

The venture into what Raidou referred to as “the dark side of Tokyo” had Naoto on edge. As the name implied, the surroundings became much dimmer and the everyday people she had seen were nowhere to be found. The duo (“Louis is just a life raft, nothing more, so don’t mind him”) only made it a minute before having an altercation with foes that reminded her of the several dozen Personae Yu pulled out way back in their high school days. Only, they were much more talkative. Also, they were very willing to try to kill her.

A group consisting of an Incubus leading several Preta felt the need to let loose some Agi and Bufu spells her way. Her combat instincts rapidly kick in and she avoid the majority of the volley, taking aim to shoot whatever she’s unable to dodge. The recoil from the revolver was the smoothest she’d ever felt, and the blue aura surrounding the bullets made it known that her own power was funneling into them. Yet, it didn’t seem to have any negative effects on her body; she was reminded of the training sessions within the TV World and how a few uses of Megido spells necessitated the need for medical supplies to rid her of the fatigue more so than her allies. She wondered how far she could take this as she aimed right between the eyes of a charging Petra and felled it before it knew what hit it.

Raidou was an old man, but that did not mean he was out of shape. He had to save summoning demons for special occasions as the powerful roster he had amassed could kill him in his old age if he weren’t careful. Thus, he spent most of his adult life perfecting his swordsmanship to leave no wasted movements and to cut through demons like a knife through butter. Enemies that he couldn’t even scratch as if though they resisted all forms of physical assault meant nothing to his technique and perseverance. To say that the Incubus was outmatched was an understatement as Raidou cleaved it in two and let it slip apart as it tried to retaliate. He looked over to Naoto and smiled as she took to fighting demons with natural grace.

“Come, Sukuna-Hikona!” Raidou instinctively flinched upon hearing the name and flinched again as he saw her Persona leap from the nothingness in front of her to impale another unlucky Petra. Maybe she knew about the one he dealt with when he confronted General Munakata all those years ago. Then again, seeing different versions of the same being didn’t surprise him all that much. He met his own self from an alternate universe, for god’s sake. A Petra approaching from behind distracts him from this line of thought as he effortlessly turns and slashes downward.

The battle was over as quickly as it began, Raidou swinging the blood off of his blade and Naoto holstering her weapon. The two exchanged glances before he beckons her to follow him, walking along the Tokyo streets and getting into yet more battles. Some of them ended the same way, but others ended with the last one standing begging for their life. Raidou took the initiative and negotiate with them to deescalate and part ways with relative peace. Some of the demons they fought seemed like they were only just messing around and walked to chat with Raidou, plenty of them acting like old buddies as they exchanged words about their daily lives. In a way, Naoto felt like a third wheel to it all, but she kept her silence.

Once they reached a shrine, they spotted a bright pillar of light coming from the ground. Raidou removes his hat and takes a deep breath, rubbing his temple before returning it to his head.

“We’re here. You feel like you get enough practice from all that ruckus?”

“Something like that. I think a bit more and I should have my old Persona back.”

“Yeah?” He turns around and faces her, his eyes still on the miniature being that was Sukuna-Hikona. “You’re already at the point where you can just have it out all willy-nilly. You ain’t tired or anything?”

“No, I’m not. I appreciate the concern.” She seems relaxed in her stance, her eyes scanning the area in a calm, calculated manner. “How about yourself? I mean no ill intent, but…” Even as she trails off, it’s clear what she was going to end it with.

“What, you talking about my age? Sheesh.” He laughs for a while and lets out a long sigh once he’s done. “If you’re really curious, it’s all those special incenses I picked up a long time ago. Apparently, those things had more of a kick to them than I expected. I still find some from time to time and light ‘em up. Keeps me sharp.”

“Is that all it takes?”

“Well, there’s also the rigorous training and strict diet, but incenses sound more impressive. Now, I hope you’re ready because our next stop is more stressful on the mind than the body. I mean, we’re probably going to have to fight some gods, or at least some demons pretending to be them, but the nature of the place is really, uh… Different. You’ll know what I mean when we get there.”

“And it has something to do with what you said earlier, correct? About how much better I’ve got it?”

“Maybe that was a bit of a condescending way of putting it, coming from some old coot. But yeah, I was speaking the truth there. Word of warning, the first trip is always a little weird on the stomach, so just try to relax a little. Come on, this way.” He motions them to the pillar of light and the two of them stand next to each other before taking the first step.

\---

“Try to breathe nice and slow here.”

“I-I am, believe me…”

Naoto never felt anything like what she just went through upon entering the Akarana Corridor. She felt like she was being pulled from all sides, like she was being crushed, and all sorts of other things all at the same time. It felt like hours, yet it only took a second before they arrived on a white platform surrounded by an endless sea of them, stretching all the way to the horizon. Finally, she regained her composure and slowly stood up from being doubled over.

“I’m okay now…”

“Good, good. This is something of, uh, a backstage area of sorts to reality. In fact, it’s _the_ backstage to every last one of them. Louis here is going to stick around this area so we can have an easier time of finding our way back home. He knows what’ll happen if he goes back on his word, isn’t that right, _Louis?_” Naoto turns to Louis minding his own business, checking his watch and giving a mere thumbs-up. “Right…”

“What exactly are we going to accomplish here, Kuzunoha? If this is the kind of place I think you’re suggesting, wouldn’t it be dangerous for us to be here?”

“Not really, no. Sometimes, I come here to spar with Raido or to keep tabs on an old tattooed friend of mine.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that, honestly.”

“Well, I do. We couldn’t directly interfere with another reality if we tried. People can come in from their own and observe it as much as they want but they cannot mess with any other. Sure, there are exceptions to the rule, but those are so few and far between that it’s pretty much out of the question for the average visitor.”

“And why me specifically?” Naoto felt uneasy looking at something she couldn’t have any effect on, no matter how potentially tragic or horrifying it could be. Yet, she was a bit curious to what extent all of the other worlds could hold in store. To have the opportunity stare at her in the face was something she would never have entertained the thought of.

“A bit of thinking about where we all fit in the grand scheme of things will do wonders on your way of life. It’s life-changing. Imagine seeing yourself going down a different path. You could see a thousand versions of yourself in, say, the year 2011 and it would be different each and every time. Maybe you’ll see a detective, maybe not. Someone who has a sense of justice, or someone who lacks that. Someone who tastes victory, or someone who tastes defeat. Hell, it could be a version of you that’s so far apart from how you perceive yourself that you’ll wonder what you could possibly have that’s similar.”

It was all something terribly difficult to wrap her head around. Not the concept of seeing a different Naoto, but to try to comprehend the sheer infinite variations of who Naoto Shirogane is. Yet, they would all be Naoto Shirogane, if not in name, then in essence. Regardless of their actions, how they live their lives, how it would end, they would all be “Naoto Shirogane.” Her curiosity grew more and more as she wanted to see the ones where she went down a vastly different path. Perhaps one that had a happier childhood…

“If it’s too much for you, we can always turn back. I probably shouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine.” She slowly collects her thoughts and compartmentalizes them as she usually does when faced with existential thoughts. “I’ll admit, I do want to see what’s in store within this place. I take it this also extends to different time period where ‘I’ happen to exist? After all, in one of the books, you came here and witnessed events that had yet to pass. Or in our case, did not come to pass.”

“Yeah, it does.” He adjusts his hat and places his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, motioning her to follow him. “I’ll admit, it’s going to get really damn weird in places and some of the things you’re going see are going probably piss you off something fierce not in how unfair it is, but just how infuriatingly little sense it makes. But overall, I’d say it’s a pretty good experience when we aren’t fighting for our lives against the locals. Better make tracks before they come for us, too.”

“After you, Kuzunoha.” The duo move further into the Corridor, Naoto steeling herself for the sights Raidou had to show her.


	7. Chapter 7

Introspection. A thing everyone goes through every so often to take all of their thoughts and sort themselves out. Naoto didn’t like to dwell on the past, but that doesn’t mean she had no regrets over some of her life choices. All the police departments that constantly belittled her early in her career even after practically doing their job for them, the rude manner she had referred to some people who annoyed her even though they didn’t deserve it, and other things of that nature. Her past relationships with two of her closest friends left her sour on the idea of romance until recently, but she still wouldn’t go out of her way to go back to that scene if she could help it. The fact that, at times, she wonders if there’s even a future in a career where you’re constantly involving yourself in the lives of people who are most likely going through the lowest points in their lives just to soothe their hearts, to cool their tempers. All things in her life had left her a little exhausted about living and she didn’t want to say it out loud.

Coming to the Corridor with Raidou at least helped her somewhat, watching all the others who are “Naoto” go through their lives. Some had completely different occupations, different gender identities, different attitudes toward humanity. Some had much greater success in the field of romance (which did admittedly upset her considering her own history) and others floundered. Some of them managed to live to their old age while others cut short, at times in darkly ironic, humorous ways while in others with no fanfare whatsoever. What she knew for certain is regardless of what happened to all of them, they were all living their own way. They were all Naoto Shirogane, even the ones that were not strictly named as such.

“I probably don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but you’re feeling a little better about your lot in life, right?”

The pair were casually having a discussion while taking on a pair of demons in the form of Mada. Naoto had shaken all the rust off of her by now, with Sukuna-Hikona first changing into Yamato-Takeru before returning to full strength with Yamato Sumeragi. With her Shield of Justice, as she’s come to call it, she manages to time her defenses to the Mada’s violent flames before returning fire with a volley of bullets. It’s only a matter of time.

“I guess so. You were right, there were a lot of things there that made me rather furious. But there were a lot of other things that I needed to see for myself. I can’t fall behind.”

“Yeah, you can’t. Because you won’t.”

Raidou dealt the final blow on the Mada he was in charge of keeping busy while Naoto quickly follows behind him by felling hers.

“Still, some of the things I saw were also kind of… I don’t know how to put it. Inappropriate would be the word.” He didn’t see what she had saw as he felt it was for her eyes only and wanted to respect it. As such, there were things that she felt completely embarrassed about to the point that she felt her cheeks burning. She has to stay facing away from him to not show it, but he understands just from how she’s standing.

“Oh, that? Yeah, say no more. Listen, I went through this a long time ago and sometimes, there are other realities that are just plain out there. All I can really say is that I guess you can be grateful that you’re in your own and not in those ones, you know?”

“That doesn’t really help, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Her mind briefly wanders into potential scenarios of what he himself has seen before the rational side of her screams those thoughts out of her head. She glances around at the endless platforms and takes some time to collect herself before finally facing him. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask. With the flow of time being what it is in here and how everything is connected, shouldn’t we be concerned when we return home?”

“No, not really. For one, you don’t age in here. Don’t ask me why, I never found it out. For another, time’s passing normally in our home and by my count, we’ve only been here for about three hours or so. The sun’s still going to be out when we get back.” Raidou rubs his wrist and clenches his fist a few times, looking mildly annoyed.

“Is something the matter?”

“Just thinking about what I’m going to do once I can’t fight anymore. I don’t like doing that.”

They fall silent and make their way back over to Louis, hardly exchanging words aside from warnings to each other in combat.

\---

Upon returning to her hotel room for the evening, she kicks off her shoes and flops onto the bed. The journey to the other side had winded her on a level beyond her awakening. The way Raidou and her parted ways was just as awkward as it was when they stopped talking back in the Akarana Corridor. She could tell his age was bothering him and that it would catch up to him no matter how much he’s done to stay healthy. The inevitable was another thing she seldom thought about when it wasn’t related to a case and she didn’t care much about it. She sits up and takes her phone, thinking of some way to possibly cheer him up. Yet, with each message she typed out, she felt like something was off in the way it was worded and promptly deleted it. When she decided on something she felt appropriate, she receives a message from him instead.

“Hey. About how I must have seemed back there at the end of it, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about that. Truth be told, I’ve been going through a rough spot now that I’m one of the last Kuzunohas still around, with the other being my wife. The demons, they’ve been docile enough and Louis has seen to that, but I obviously don’t trust him and he’s not stupid enough to try anything as long as I’m around. Really, with all of these gods going on with their plans all over the place and the powers that be trying their damnedest to not let the public find out, it’s hard to accept that I’m not in my prime anymore. The name Raidou is going to end with me, but I’m not going to let it end easily, I can tell you that much.

Anyway, after seeing you in action, I think I can start trusting the new generations to get their act together in case something threatens the world again. I’m sure you must have heard about a few incidents here and there from Ms. Kirijo and seen a particularly bad one a few years back if you were around Tokyo at the time. I get the feeling something else is going to happen and it’s going to happen once I can’t act on it. I’m probably just overreacting, but these kinds of feelings haven’t led me astray yet. Can’t hurt to be prepared.”

She felt content that he was opening up to her but grew concerned about this potential threat looming on the horizon.

“First of all, I understand your warning and I’ll be sure to relay to my friends in due time. Second, and more importantly, I’m always here for you if you need someone to lend an ear. I can only imagine what you’re going through and your circumstances as a protector are unique. Please don’t hesitate to contact me again if you must.”

It took a while for there to be a response. She sat on the bed in anticipation and eventually reclined against the pillow before her phone went off.

“Thanks. I really appreciate that. Good night.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day has the duo spend it at Ichigaya’s fishing pond, with Naoto facing one side and Raidou on the other, away from any other customers who could eavesdrop. Naoto was the one who had invited him to fish and Raidou reluctantly agreed, still feeling some awkwardness from yesterday. Her idea was to use it as a form of stress relief since she picked it up during one of her many days hanging out with Yu when they were younger. She was by no means an expert at it and her schedule didn’t allow her to practice as often as she would have liked. Still, the calm atmosphere surrounding the water let her shed away her worries from her daily life. Catching the fish itself was secondary.

Silence hung in the air as neither of them felt the need to speak up about yesterday or about anything else. Naoto felt calm, but Raidou was visibly ill at ease in his seat. He didn’t want to be the one to break the silence and being a novice at fishing meant he didn’t want to let his pride take even a small hit over something so inconsequential. Broaching the subject of yesterday filled him with some sense of dread and he didn’t want to ruin it for them two days in a row. At his side, Gouto was sitting peacefully and napping near the edge of the pond. Raidou had promised him dinner at least and- did they even let people take their haul? There were tags on the first few he caught, and it must make some sort of sense to keep score for the regulars. Never mind whether or not they would have been safe to eat in the first place as he didn’t know of what other customers did in this place as this was his first time bothering to come here. Maybe-

“Is there something bothering you, Raidou?”

Naoto’s voice was soft, almost drowned out by the steady reeling of the fishing rod as she pulled up another catch and set it in her assigned container. She added another piece of bait to the hook and cast her line once again, her head still facing forward and focusing on the water.

“Lot of things on my mind lately. You know how it is with getting older. Things you didn’t see before because you were young start creeping up on you.”

Raidou felt a tug on his line and began to reel, but the fish was too rowdy to be contained by his feeble skills and the line snaps unceremoniously. He sharply exhales and begins setting up his rod anew, grumbling quite audibly.

“I’ve got no idea how in the world this is tolerable to you. If this rod weren’t a rental, I’d have probably thrown it by now.”

He gets his line ready in short order and casts it again, waiting for the next fish to come along and give him grief. They remain silent for some time until Naoto speaks up again.

“It reminds me of some good days during my youth. Seeing the Samegawa and fishing with my friends. All of us challenging our leader and having him soundly beat us, even with him holding back by using a stick and some strands attached to it. I’ll admit, it does have the potential to be frustrating when things don’t go your way for something that’s meant to bring some peace. But all the same, it’s comforting.”

“I can see where you’re coming from here, but it’s not doing much for me.”

“It’s only the first day. Give it some time.”

More silence and another failure at reeling in a fish. As someone who spent most of his time doing his job, Raidou didn’t have much in the way of hobbies. Reading was as close to one as it got since he put his duty front and center. It was another thing weighing on his mind: Obviously, he did not have a normal life growing up. To him, the act of training to become the Protector and fulfilling that role was “normal.” The act of relaxation for relaxation’s sake always felt off to him, even now. But what was wrong with that, really? The Yatagarasu was basically finished as an organization with the absence of demons as of late and the lack of suitable candidates for Devil Summoners. Louis, as much as he did not trust him, was as mellow as ever and felt no need to act out on any of his “sparks” of rebellion. In regard to his own children, he swore to not let them go through what their parents did and live a good life. So, what was he doing?

“Just an old man pissing away his final years…” He lets out a deep sigh and reels in the first catch of the day: A pitiful goldfish.

“Is it really that unbearable?” Naoto slowly turns in her seat and looks at him with concern. “Are you sure you don’t want to discuss this?”

“I don’t, but something tells me you won’t let it go.”

“You’re right. Does that bother you?”

“Hardly. It’s just good to know someone aside from my family gives a damn.”

They set their rods aside for a moment and sit face to face. Raidou removes his hat and dusts it off of his leg before setting it back on his head. His lips move slightly as he tries to find the right words while Naoto sits patiently with her hands folded on her lap.

“Tell me something, Naoto. What is normal to you?”

“Normal?”

“You know, like… What did you do growing up? Me, I went and did everything in my power to become Raidou. Didn’t have much of a social life until it was official, and even then, not so much. I feel like I missed out on something kind of important along the way.”

Naoto sits for a while, processing what he said carefully. As she bites her bottom lip and furrows her brow, there was only the quiet reeling and calm movement of the water in the background. She takes a deep breath and then begins to speak.

“I’ll be honest with you. I didn’t have what would be conventionally considered a normal childhood myself. My parents were both 4th generation detectives and I didn’t get to know them all that well due to…” Even now, it hurts. “Anyway, I had to live with my Grampa as I worked my way through school. I shadowed him and other detectives where possible on low-risk cases just to get an idea of how the field operates. Not to mention that I didn’t have many friends growing up. I can probably say anyone I knew as a child probably wouldn’t recognize me and the opposite would be true.”

“I see, I see.” Raidou turns to look at other customers enjoying their day before returning his gaze to his companion. “So, in other words, normal’s just a pipe dream for the both of us.”

“Yes, though it doesn’t take a detective to see that.” They both break into a small fit of laughter before settling down. “Although, I did take an interest in tinkering as well as watching Featherman.”

“Oh, you’re a fan of that show? I knew a guy who was the brother to one of the original writers back in the day. Had to help him settle an issue with a Nue that was messing with his neighborhood’s power grid.”

“Did your children watch it?”

“Well, my daughter Yoko did. She was someone who wanted to write for children and felt that it was top-notch television in that regard. She won a few writing contests to cut her teeth and got a few books of her own out there before she eventually found her in for the 2007 Featherman movie series. Nowadays, though, she writes collaboratively with other children’s authors under her pen name.” Raidou flashes a proud smile. “As for my son, Toru, well, he didn’t care much for Featherman or any other show for that matter. Always thought that TV that wasn’t the news was beneath him.”

“Really?” Naoto sounds completely surprised.

“Yeah, really. Kid’s got a good head on his shoulders. He’s a programmer for some fancy company and his boss loves him.” Raidou chuckles and tilts his head back. “Told me one day that he turned the whole place around and shows anyone who asks the ropes. We usually chat with him every few days. Says it keeps him sane.”

“It sounds like you’ve remarkable children, Raidou. I’d be proud of them if they were mine.”

“That so? Well, thanks.” He slowly turns his attention to the sun above them. “You know, we should probably get some fishing in before we run out of time. May as well get what we paid for.”

“Right.” Naoto turns back around and grabs her rod, preparing her next set of bait before casting her line. “Do you feel better now, Raidou?”

“I’d say so, yeah.” Raidou follows suit and casts his line soon after, relaxing his body and focusing on what’s in front of him with his full attention. “This talk really cleared my mind. I should probably get over the fact that I’m an old fogey and enjoy the moment.”

“One step at a time.” They both fish in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

An apology is meant to bring some form of closure to the offended party as well as the offender. An acceptance or a denial is made by the one being apologized to and they figure it out from there. Naoto has had to make plenty of apologies in the past like most people do, whether it be for slight technical errors while on a case or for accidently bumping into someone and making them drop something. Likewise, she’s received plenty from all kinds of people, such as police officers who underestimated her because of her age (although this has thankfully been less and less of an issue as of late) and people who mess up her order at restaurants. Never in her life, though, did she expect an apology from a criminal. Not a sincere one, at any rate.

“You two know what you did. Spit it out.”

The two thugs she and Raidou dealt with earlier in the week, Renji and Riki, were brought in front of her on their hands and knees while she was taking a stroll in Shibuya by an elderly man in a well-tailored brown suit. His voice was low and somewhat raspy, but his eyes were as sharp as Raidou’s. Judging from his figure, he was definitely not someone who slacked off on taking care of his health. His face reminded him of someone, but she wasn’t really thinking too hard about that considering the scene in front of her.

“W-We are so, so sorry for messing around with you.”

“For real. We shouldn’t have tried to hassle you, honest.”

The elderly man scoffs at them, glaring with such intensity that they could feel it to their very cores before relaxing his expression. She almost felt bad for them considering what they tried to do. A sigh soon follows along with a shrug of his shoulders as he addresses her.

“Sorry these louts can’t even ask for forgiveness in a dignified way. And after all that effort to track you down. Which, by the way, was a real pain.” His tone is significantly less harsh, and his eyes lose just a bit of their edge. She could tell that despite this, his heart was of stone.

“I make it a point to avoid trouble whenever I’m not working. That includes avoiding surveillance from less than pleasant individuals.” She didn’t want to have to deal with a criminal organization in any capacity unless it was part of her job, but she understood that being a pushover when doing so is a good way to push daisies early in her career. “Still, I’m grateful you dragged them here and made them repent. I’m especially grateful the one who I hit with my stun-gun is still alive.” She looks at Riki, who lowers his head to the ground.

“Didn’t think a detective would fight dirty. Aren’t you lot supposed to be about honor?”

“That doesn’t lead to a long life, I’m afraid. Aren’t yakuza supposed to not interfere with civilians in broad daylight?”

The old man laughs for a while before he coughs. “Only the smart ones. Still, roughing up my boys would normally piss me off something fierce. Some families are all about an eye for an eye. In mine, it’s a life instead.” She feels her heart beat a bit faster and watches his hands carefully. Not the first time she’s been threated by a criminal and she wasn’t going to let it be the last, if necessary. “There’re a few reasons why I didn’t bother coming down on you, though, even if I’m well within my rights. Chief among them being who you’ve been hanging out with as of late.”

“And what does he have to do with this?”

“Well, apparently, my father used to give your friend a hand back when he was running the show. He used to tell me about this time there was some big secret military problem and then another time when there was a big locust swarm that threatened a bunch of vital crops and all that. Your buddy was involved in both of those incidents and he spoke fondly of his ability to resolve them.”

It clicked for her immediately, but she wanted to be sure.

“I didn’t believe a lick of it, but he drilled one thing into me before he up and went: If you see a man in black with sharp sideburns, don’t mess with him. Now, I’ve seen him come and go all over the place and my boys have been keeping their distance whenever they spot him. And you know what? I wanted a piece of him myself when I was younger. Thought my dad was full of it. How hard could a geezer be, right?” He laughs again before frowning. “Had my arms busted for a while because that cane of his wasn’t a joke. Lost plenty of teeth, too. That’s how I knew he was the real deal.”

He steps forward in front of his men and stops in front of her, looking down at her.

“So, consider this next time you aren’t around your friend: My boys aren’t going to be a problem for you ever again. You go out of your way to mess with them, though, and the Shirogane line ends with you.”

The two stared each other down for what felt like a long time. Naoto was already used to having a target on her back by various criminal organizations and she was smart enough to know how to stay out of their grasp. She was nervous, yes, but not scared. Thus, she spoke first.

“If that’s all that you have to say, then our business is concluded. I’ll even be polite and pretend you didn’t try to intimidate me since you felt going this far with these two was so necessary. Keep in mind, however, that if I ever get hired on to handle anything involving you or your men, I won’t turn it down.” She narrows her eyes and speaks in a low tone. “And for the record, I’ve never killed, but that doesn’t mean I’m afraid to if my life is on the line. Remember that… Kenzou.”

“You…” His glare comes back in force, but it disappears as quickly as it came. A terrible grin appears on his face. “I like you. Didn’t even tell you who I was, and you figured it out.”

“Only because I know of your father through my friend. I suggest you keep a closer eye on yourself before threatening people. Else, you may find yourself revisiting that memory with me. Or worse, with him.” A slight movement of the brow and a snort from him followed her words.

“Hmph. Try not to get snuffed out on the job and get out of my face.”

“Don’t blame me for that when you decided to get into mine. Try not to make it such a habit and it won’t be a problem.” She moves past him and nods at the pair still groveling on the ground. “And think about what your father would say if he saw you acting like a child, especially to someone more than half your age.”

She almost expected him to try something, anything, as she walked away. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her ordering his men up off of the ground and making tracks in the opposite direction. She made a note to tell Raidou about this later. She wasn’t going to be in town for much longer and she knew this could come back to bite her if she accepted a case here without dealing with it.

“Still not the worst one I’ve ever seen, though…”


End file.
